


The Tree

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Young Ray Kowalski picks the family tree





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Tree

## The Tree

by Linda

Author's website: http://www.1freespace.com/linda1

Disclaimer: Barbara, Damien and Ray Kowalski belong to Alliance Communications

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: A seasonal Ray "as a boy" story

* * *

"Hello champ," Damien leant forward kissing his youngest son's head. "How you feeling today?" 

"OK Dad," Ray looked up from his book, his voice hoarse. He stifled a raspy cough as he put his book to one side. "Dad," Ray looked up at Damien. "Can we still go and get the tree today?" he asked, his blue eyes hopeful. 

Damien sat opposite his son, on the coffee table. Reaching forward, he ran his hand up Ray's face and into his blonde hair. "You still look kinda pale," he said, relieved to find his son's skin cool to his touch. 

"But I feel OK," Ray insisted. "And I've been real good all day. I've hardly coughed at all. And I ate all my lunch." He stared up at his father earnestly. "You can ask Mum." 

Damien couldn't help chuckling at his son's serious little face. "I'm sure you've been good. And I know you have been looking forward to getting the tree, but I don't want you getting sick again," he ruffled Ray's hair affectionately. "But we'll see what Mum says. OK?" 

"OK," Ray replied reluctantly as he bit at his lower lip, his face clouding with disappointment. He looked up at his father again. "You could tell Mum that I would wear an extra sweater," he offered with a small smile. "And my scarf." 

"Don't you worry," Damien chuckled again as he got to his feet. "I'll talk to Mum." 

"OK," Ray nodded again before picking up his book. Looking over the top of his book, Ray watched as his father ambled towards the kitchen. He hoped that his Dad would be able to persuade his Mum to let him go and help pick their Christmas tree. He sighed - it was his turn this year. Ray held his chest as he coughed again, hoping that his Mum and Dad couldn't hear him. 

* * *

The kitchen smelt of baking and Damien crept up on his wife, who was busy at the sink. "Hi honey," he teased as he grabbed Barbara around the waist kissing her neck. 

Barbara started. "Damien," she tried to scold, but her face broke into a grin as she returned the kiss. "Coffee?" Barbara offered pulling out of the embrace. 

"You know me. I'm always ready for coffee," Damien slumped down at the kitchen table. "How's Stanley been today?" he asked as he accepted the cup of coffee. "He seems more like his old self today." 

Barbara sat down opposite him, nursing her own cup of coffee. "Well," she smiled at her husband. "He ate all of his lunch for the first time today. But I suspect that it might have more to do with getting the tree than feeling better." 

"You're probably right there," Damien took a sip of his coffee. "But he has been looking forward to it for months now. And I don't feel right disappointing him. Being as it's his turn and everything." 

"I know," Barbara touched his hand lightly. "But he's only been out of the hospital a little while, and I'm so afraid that he will get sick again." She got up moving to the oven to check on the cookies she had been baking. 

"I know," Damien agreed. "I am too." 

Damien stared out of the window as he remembered sitting at his son's bedside clasping his small hand willing him to take each breath. Damien had never felt so helpless. His son had looked so fragile and small in the hospital bed, his face pale and his breathing laboured and harsh as he battled against the pneumonia that wracked his skinny body. Both he and Barbara had been relieved when their son's condition had improved enough for the doctors to allow him home to convalesce. But it was a struggle - with his appetite and boundless energy deserting him, his son - always skinny and small for his age - looked scrawnier than ever. His face remained pale and sickly looking, and Damien could count every one of his son's ribs through his sweater. The doctors were pleased with his progress, but Damien and Barbara couldn't help still being worried. 

Damien shook his head as he turned back to watch his wife push a knife into the cookies testing whether they were baked or not. "I think it would do him good. May be cheer him up a bit," Damien persuaded. "We could go early so he's not out too late." 

"I don't know," Barbara started to place the cookies onto a wire tray to cool. She paused in her task looking across to her husband, biting at her lower lip. "Do you think he would be OK?" 

"Barbara," Damien said gently. "The doc is pleased with him. Even said he can go back to school after the Christmas holidays. And I think it will do him good to get out for a little while. May be even put some colour back into his face." 

"You might be right," Barbara agreed smiling across at her husband. She turned to get the second baking tray out of the oven. 

Damien started slightly as a small hand touched his hand - he hadn't heard Ray coming into the kitchen. "Dad," Ray whispered leaning against Damien's body. "Have you asked Mum yet?" 

"We're talking about it now," Damien smiled at the anxious little face looking at him. He pulled Ray up onto his knees. "So what do you say Mum?" he winked at Barbara. "Are you going to let us go?" Damien squeezed Ray gently as he ran his fingers along Ray's stomach tickling. Ray giggled squirming in his father's embrace. 

Barbara studied her husband and son. She knew that they both wanted to go and get the tree, and she hadn't got the heart to refuse either of them. "Well I suppose if Stanley wraps up warmly, it will be OK," she decided. Barbara knew immediately that she had made the right decision - her son's pale face lit up with a huge smile, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Ray slid off his father's lap and made his way over to his mother. "Thanks Mum," he hugged her hard. "You're the greatest Mum in the whole world." 

Barbara smiled at her son. "Go and get your things," she said as she kissed the top of Ray's head. "And don't forget your scarf," she added as Ray hurried out of the kitchen. She could hear him coughing as he raced up the stairs to fetch his coat. She frowned to herself hoping that she had made the right decision. 

Damien got to this feet kissing his wife's cheek. "Thanks greatest Mum in the whole world," he teased. 

"Damien Kowalski," Barbara scolded as she slapped his arm lightly. "You just take care of our son, and make sure he keeps warm. I don't want to be visiting him in the hospital over the Christmas holidays." 

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Damien promised as he kissed her cheek again. He shrugged into his jacket, winking at her. "And get those Christmas lights ready." 

* * *

Half an hour later, Ray and his father were driving towards the outskirts of the city in Damien's truck. Ray sat quietly looking out of the window, dressed in his thick coat, hat and scarf, a woollen rug wrapped around his legs. Damien glanced sideways - he could hear his son's slightly harsh breathing. Turning the heater up, he looked back over to his son. "You OK Stanley?" he asked. 

"I'm good," Ray smiled at his father, mimicking one of his favourite sayings. 

"OK," Damien chuckled as he patted his son's knee. He turned his attention back to the road as he made his way towards Mr. Sharp's small lot on the outskirts of the city. 

Parking the truck in the small parking area, Damien slid out of the driving seat. "Come on champ," he offered his hand as Ray jumped out of the passenger seat. "Let's go get us a tree." 

Ray beamed up at his father as he slipped his hand into his father's larger hand. They walked, hand in hand, towards the small fenced lot where Mr. Sharp kept his trees. Damien waved to Mr. Sharp as they entered the front entrance. 

"Hello there," Mr. Sharp walked towards them. "Come to get your tree?" 

"Yep," Damien smiled at Mr. Sharp. "And I brought along my assistant this year," he cocked his head towards Ray, who was standing quietly staring at the trees which lined the small lot. 

"Good afternoon young man," Mr. Sharp smiled at Ray. 

"Hello," Ray replied shyly with a small smile. He tightened his grip of his father's hand. 

"Do you know what sort of tree you want?" Mr. Sharp asked. "Because I've got all sorts of trees." Ray shook his head. "Well. You just take your time," Mr. Sharp looked back to Damien "When your young assistant here," he nodded towards Ray. "Has chosen his tree, I'll help load it onto your truck." 

"Thanks," Damien smiled again. "Come on Stanley. Let's go choose your tree." 

Damien and Ray walked up and down the rows of trees - small, medium and large trees all leaned against each other. Damien could smell the fresh pine of their greenery and he smiled to himself - it made him think of Christmas. "So what do you think Stanley?" he said. "Have you seen one you like yet?" 

"No," Ray looked up at his father. "Not yet Dad." He tugged on his father's hand pulling him towards the back of the lot. And then he saw it - he saw the tree that would be their Christmas tree. Letting go of his father's hand, Ray hurried over staring over at the tree hidden in the corner. Medium sized, the tree lay alone. Ray looked up and down the tree - some of the bottom branches were slightly bent, but the middle and top branches were perfectly straight, thick and heavy with green foliage. It was beautiful to Ray's young eyes - dark green, the tree seemed to glow. In his excitement at having found his tree, Ray didn't notice the reason for the glow - the tree lay beneath a street light. "Dad," he said excitedly. "This is it," he pointed at the tree. 

Damien looked at the tree. "Are you sure Stanley?" he frowned at the slightly bent branches. "There are some better and bigger trees over there," he pointed to some of the other trees in the lot. 

"No Dad," Ray insisted standing by his tree hopping from one foot to the other. "This is the one." Damien studied his son - he was beaming, his face alight with happiness. He hadn't seen his son look so happy for a long time, and he smiled to himself. "Please Dad," Ray looked across at his father, his expression hopeful. 

"OK," Damien grinned at Ray. "I guess we could give it a home this Christmas," he said as he lifted the tree carefully pulling it towards him. "Let's go and pay Mr. Sharp." 

"Thanks Dad," Ray beamed. Damien made his way towards the pay desk with Ray skipping ahead of him happily. 

* * *

Barbara knelt on the floor trying to untangle the Christmas lights. "Why do the Christmas lights always get tangled up?" she asked her elder son. "I know I put them away properly last Christmas." 

"It's a Christmas light thing," Christian chuckled as he knelt down at her side to help her with the lights. "It's in their duty to get tangled up." He grinned at Barbara. 

"You sound like your Dad," Barbara teased. 

Christian pulled a face, feigning a look of horror. "God I hope not," he teased back with a smile. 

"Christian," Barbara scolded gently. She glanced up at the clock - it had been over two hours since Damien and Ray had left to get the Christmas tree, and she was getting worried as the evening was drawing in slowly. 

"Don't worry Mum," Christian touched her hand lightly. "They'll be back soon." 

"I know love," Barbara smiled at Christian. "I just worry about Stanley. He was so sick, and I don't want him ending up in the hospital again." 

"Oh don't worry about shorty," Christian said as he started work on the second set of Christmas lights. "He's one tough little kid." He looked across to his mother smiling. "He'll be OK. Getting the tree will do him good. You'll see." 

"Now you really do sound like your Dad," Barbara teased again. 

Christian's reply was interrupted by the honking of a horn. "See. Told you they would be back soon," Christian grinned as they both got to their feet hurrying towards the front door. Christian strolled across the lawn to help his father unload the tree. 

"Hello Mum," Ray raced across the grass towards Barbara. "We got the tree," he beamed at her, tugging on her arm. "Look," he pointed at the truck, wheezing slightly at the exertion of running. "Don't you think it's the best tree ever?" 

"Yes. I'm sure it is," Barbara smiled down at her excited son. "Now come in the house while Dad and Christian unload your tree," she pulled him towards the house. 

"Mum," Ray protested. He held onto his chest as he start to cough. "But I wanted to help with the tree," he wheezed as he recovered from the coughing fit. 

"Dad and Christian can manage," Barbara said firmly as she helped him out of his coat, hat and scarf. Kneeling, she rubbed at his chest gently to relieve the wheezing. "You've done the hard part in choosing the tree." Barbara couldn't help smiling to herself as Ray wriggled impatiently, telling her in his usual rapid chatter - between wheezes - how he had chosen the tree. Damien had been right \- getting the tree had done Ray a power of good, his missing energy suddenly appearing from no-where. His face was flushed, but this time from excitement and not fever. His pale eyes sparkled with happiness and he was bouncing up and down. "You can help me decorate the tree," Barbara said as she ushered him towards the warmth of the living room. "OK?" 

"OK Mum," Ray agreed reluctantly. 

* * *

Two hours later...... 

Ray lay on the floor in the darkened room, his glass of milk and plate of cookies to one side. Christian was out with his girlfriend Angie, and his Mum and Dad were in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

He lay on his stomach, his head resting on his hands as he looked up at his tree. Ray smiled - he had known the minute he had seen the lonely and sad looking tree that it was the one for their house. Ray cocked his head to one side deciding that the tree no longer looked lonely or sad - it looked beautiful as it sat in the corner of their living room. 

Damien and Christian had positioned the lights on the tree before leaving the decorating to Ray and his mother. Ray had carefully placed the coloured glass baubles and Christmas ornaments on the tree's branches. His Mum had cleverly disguised the bent bottom branches using red and gold tinsel. 

As they had decorated the tree, his Mum had hummed Christmas carols, and Ray had sung `Frosty the Snowman' at the top of his voice, which had made his Mum laugh. The battered fairy that Christian had made in junior high sat on top of the tree, and candy canes were positioned all over the tree. Ray had counted them as he hung them on the tree - there were four each, and he had already chosen the ones he wanted. 

Ray pulled himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs. Drinking his milk, he placed the glass carefully to one side. He picked up a cookie, nibbling at it as he gazed up at his tree again admiring it. The tree lights twinkled in the dimness of the room, giving it an eerie glow. Ray let his gaze drift upwards towards the ceiling watching fascinated as the bright colours of the tree lights danced across the whiteness. Ray grinned again as he finished his cookie. 

"Time for bed young man," Barbara leaned forward picking up Ray's empty glass and the plate of cookies. 

"Mum," Ray protested as he got to his feet reluctantly. "Can't I stay up a bit longer?" 

"No sweetheart," Barbara smiled. "It's way past your bedtime. And your tree will still be here in the morning." She handed Ray another cookie, which brought a smile his face. "You go and get ready, and I'll be up in a minute," she smiled back. Ray nodded as he took a last look at his beautiful tree. 

* * *

Barbara stood at Ray's bedroom door smiling to herself. He was already in bed, the room illuminated by the light on the small night stand. She moved forward sitting on the edge of the bed pulling the comforter up higher. Ray smiled at her as he turned on his side. Barbara caught sight of his favourite bear's ears as he pulled the teddy bear closer to his body. "Love you Mum," he whispered. 

"Love you too sweetheart," she leaned forward kissing his forehead. "Did you remember to take your medicine?" 

"Yes Mum," Ray nodded sleepily pulling a face at the mention of his medicine. He shifted slightly. "Do you like our tree?" he asked. 

Barbara smiled as she brushed her hand over his face and up into his hair. "It's a beautiful tree. The best we've ever had." 

Ray beamed up at her, pleased. "Can we have the lights on all day tomorrow?" he asked. 

"We'll see," Barbara leaned forward kissing Ray's forehead again. "Now you go to sleep. OK?" 

"OK," Ray snuggled down the bed. "Tell Dad I love him as well." 

"I will," Barbara promised. "Now go to sleep." 

Ray snuggled further down the bed. "I think it would be cool if we had the lights on all day," he murmured closing his eyes. 

Barbara chuckled as she turned the light off walking towards the door. Looking back over her shoulder, she had a funny feeling that her energetic and lively son was finally casting off his illness, and coming back to them. And all because of a Christmas tree. Barbara decided that tomorrow they would have the tree lights on all day. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End The Tree by Linda:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
